


The Most Important Person

by Bini_28



Series: The Most Important Person [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I live for tsukkiyama, M/M, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: The only person Tsukishima ever let get closer to him was Yamaguchi. It’s more like Yamaguchi forced his way beyond Tsukishima’s cold exterior. He was an annoying, pathetic kid when he was at junior high, but he was fascinated by Tsukishima for some reason, trying to talk to him and get closer non stop. Eventually, Tsukishima got used to the presence of Yamaguchi in his life. It was nice, having someone that genuinely enjoyed being next to him. But Yamaguchi was the only one. He couldn't ever see himself getting that close to anyone else.On the way back from the training camp, Yamaguchi has something to say to his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Most Important Person [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948648
Kudos: 75





	The Most Important Person

**Author's Note:**

> This work is some kind of sequel to the first work in the series, so I recommend you go read it first, but you don't have to.   
> It's canon compliant except that part in the training camp arc when Yamaguchi yells at Tsukki, it makes more sense if you read the first part too I guess.  
> Enjoy!

Tsukishima was incredibly tired. He didn't particularly hate human interactions, but often he just didn’t know what to do with himself around other people. This camp was especially difficult in that aspect - it wasn't only his own team that tried non stop to get him involved, but also both the captains of Fukurodani and Nekoma, Bokuto and Kuroo, took a special interest in him and kept bothering him to join their practices. Mostly, he declined.   
He liked volleyball, he really did. He enjoyed being on the court, watching the ball and having to react to its every move. He just didn’t want to get too attached to the club. That was his main principle in life - don’t get too worked up, don't get attached. Doing so will only lead to disappointment. He tried to focus on the game and improving his own skills, as well as teamwork that was essential to winning. He knew he was being critical, some would say mean, towards his other teammates, but that was the right thing - they shouldn't underestimate themselves, being able to hit the ball should be an obvious skill they all should have.

The only person he ever let get closer to him was Yamaguchi. It’s more like Yamaguchi forced his way beyond Tsukishima’s cold exterior. He was an annoying, pathetic kid when he was at junior high, but he was fascinated by Tsukishima for some reason, trying to talk to him and get closer non stop. Eventually, Tsukishima got used to the presence of Yamaguchi in his life. It was nice, having someone that genuinely enjoyed being next to him. But Yamaguchi was the only one. He couldn't ever see himself getting that close to anyone else. Yes, he knew sometimes he was mean and distant even to Yamaguchi, he couldn't help it, he needed his time alone, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he actually got any closer to the other boy.  
During camp, Yamaguchi tried to approach him a few times, but he wasn't ready to talk to his friend, not in his current mood. This camp was all about crumbling his personal defenses and walls, so he tried to distance himself as much as he could, even from Yamaguchi. He felt Yamaguchi was hurt by his attitude, he should make up for this sometime, but he didn't know how to say it, how to admit his weakness.

Tsukishima tried to sleep during the ride back home, but Ukai was a pretty terrible driver and the bus was unstable. Tanaka and Nishinoya snored loudly behind him, but his headphones blocked out most of the noise. He was pretty sure Yamaguchi was asleep, sitting next to him and slightly drooling. He looked out of the window at the passing landscape for about half an hour, and turned surprisingly when someone touched his shoulder. Yamaguchi, of course. Tsukishima lowered his headphones to his neck.

“Hey, Tsukki, you aren’t sleeping”  
“As if I could, with the coach’s driving.” Tsukishima said in his usual tone. He wondered what Yamaguchi had to say to him, because there was definitely something behind his question.  
“Aren't you tired?” Yamaguchi asked him.  
“Of course I am, camp was exhausting, and the annoying captains of the other schools kept bugging me about joining practice. It’s unnecessary.”  
Yamaguchi’s next line surprised him, “I know why you don't want to put your heart into the club, it’s okay, even though I would like it much better if you did realize all the good things there are in a club. But you know, even if you don’t want to be attached to the club… I am your friend, outside of the club, too. Being distant from the club doesn't mean being distant from me too!” Yamaguchi tried to remain quiet, as they were in a bus full of other people, although they all were asleep. Tsukishima’s heart felt heavy, Yamaguchi was honest, saying what Tsukishima didn't realize he was doing. Since he joined Karasuno, his personal walls were shaking, and he tried not to let it get to him even more, so he shut himself harder, pushing off even his friend.

“I know you like being quiet, and alone. But I know you can care about people. and I know I care about you, no matter how much you try to distance himself. I will always care about you, and I just want you to see it! I want to know you care too!” Yamaguchi didn't look at him, but at his own clenched hands. Tsukishima was sure Yamaguchi was shaking, and he himself had a hard time keeping his cool. Yamaguchi was right. He did a terrible job showing how much he cared about him, how much Yamaguchi's presence in his life made them so much better, made him always feel more at ease. There were a thousand things he wanted to say, but didn't know where to start. 

Yamaguchi kept talking. “You’re the most important person in my life, Tsukki. I have never met anyone like you, and I just… I want you to know how much I love you.” Tsukishima thought he couldn't be caught even more off-guard, but there, Yamaguchi did it. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s. There was the slight glint of tears in his dark brown eyes. Tsukishima opened his mouth but nothing came out.   
He loved Yamaguchi too, that he knew. Yamaguchi was that bright light in his life, supporting and getting excited every time they were together. Tsukishima was very introverted, but thanks to Yamaguchi, he never felt like he was alone. There was no other word to describe Tsukishima’s feelings other than love. But what exactly did Yamaguchi mean? When he said these words, it sounded like a huge burden coming off his shoulders, like something he held inside for months, maybe more. It was Yamaguchi, he was usually all honest and showing affection, but Tsukishima was pretty sure he never said directly “I love you”.

Tsukishima was still at a loss for words, but he couldn’t remain silent. “I am sorry. I know how much you care, and every day I think to myself how glad I am that I have someone like you in my life. Every time you say good morning, when you cheer on me every time I hit a serve, I notice and I am thankful.” He spoke without thinking, more honest than he’s ever been, putting his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder.  
“Then why don’t you show it? why does it always seem you are trying to be alone and I am a burden?” Yamaguchi was clearly on the verge of tears.  
“I… I was not okay recently. You were right. I still don’t think we should get so worked up about volleyball, but I shouldn't have treated you like this.” Admitting his mistake was hard, but he saw Yamaguchi get a little less tense, but his eyes showed there was something he still wanted to hear. “I care about you more than anyone else, I… I love you too.” Yamaguchi was actually crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks but he was smiling, the wide bright smile that always made Tsukishima feel a little better. Tsukishima was surprised at how easy he felt after saying these words, he didn't realize how deep his feelings were until this moment.

“I am so happy, Tsukki, I was… I didn't know what to expect from you. I knew I meant something to you, but I didn't know what, I didn't know if I was actually able to be so important in your life like you are in mine.”  
“Of course you are. We know each other for years, we have done everything together, and there is no one else I would want to be here with me.” Tsukishima was surprised at his own sincere responses, things he never thought about but now flooded his mind. He was also bothered by the thought of “what’s next?” They loved each other… like, LOVED? he never thought too much about romantic feelings, no good can come out of it. But when he thought about Yamaguchi, maybe it wasn't so bad to be able to put some title on their relationship. He decided not to bring this up now. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, and leaned on Tsukishima's shoulder. Normally, he would make a grumpy face and maybe push him back to his seat, but it was actually kind of comfortable.  
“what?”  
“Nothing. I just wanted to say your name” Yamaguchi wasn't crying anymore, he radiated happiness, and Tsukishima couldn't help smiling a bit himself. Yamaguchi had made him really soft, huh? He knew he was on a bus full of 14 other people, but at this moment, the only thing that mattered was this one bench on the bus, shaking as Ukai drove at irresponsible speed, where Tsukishima sat right next to his favorite person, his best friend, and maybe more? After a while, he felt warm fingers slipping next to his, and there they sat, close, holding hands. After five days of intensive training and avoiding people, he could finally feel relaxed.


End file.
